Internal Prison
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Just imagine if there were so many things going on inside your body, and you could only stand there and not even be able to listen in on what would take place inside.


The Eleven Supernovas are a group of pirates that have made it to Shabondy Archipelago. They all have done things to make the World Government notice them. One Supernova in particular is known as Capone "Gang" Bege, the captain of the Firetank Pirates. His power is strange, yet it was the cause of so many kidnappings and missing people.

As Capone sailed the seas, he stumbled upon his Devil Fruit. He noticed that it gave his body the power to store things inside of it, no matter how large. He decided to use this to his advantage. As he sailed, he began to recruit mates and muscle to help him in his quest. They obtained various goods and finances and it all would go into Capone's body. When he became infamous enough to obtain a bounty, he would desire more. One of the main things his crewmates along with most seafaring men desired were women. Being aware of the male psyche, he complied with their demands.

First, they would find a suitable woman. If one crewmate found her attractive, he would get her. They would kidnap the woman, store her in their father's body and act as if nothing happened. Doing so was easier than expected, so every one of his mates would get a woman to himself. Nighttime would be spent with their catches, inside of their father. They would set up nice, fancy-looking rooms for them and swoon them with wine and flowers. Most of the women were single and fell for them but some were married or in relationships. To counter that, drugs were slipped into their wine and they were passed out or under the influence, succumbing to the men and their desires. When the men got tired of their women, they would switch around or send them back to where they were kidnapped. The women had no memory of what happened. The one thing that Capone hated was the mess that was left in after the multiple orgies that occurred. If it wasn't the horses that his men rode into battle, it was the cum-stained sheets and carpets. They were cleaned daily.

While no one would know the disappearance of the women, there were links to Capone appearing when they suddenly ended up missing. Even when they were followed and watched by the marines, there was no sign of the women. They could never stay in one area for too long, for fear of Capone's power being discovered. While the orgies with the women were therapeutic, even that proved to be boring after awhile. To mix it up, the Firetank Pirates would capture women with boyfriends and capture said men, forcing them to watch their mates being raped. If they refused, they'd shoot him in the head and dump his body out on the sea. If none of the mates were up for the netorare, the various bucks were used. In a rare instance, the boyfriends would show some sort of pleasure from seeing their girlfriends being violated. In this case, they were released without being drugged or the boyfriend became a member of the crew while the girlfriend got drugged and tossed aside.

If the women were attractive, but took a liking to the rapes that occurred, they were kept inside of Capone and tended to with whatever they needed. If a particularly attractive woman were to be sighted, Capone himself would be interested in her and would get the first taste. Being powerful and well-known, the women would have some interest in him or be intimidated by his very presence. When he was done with her, his crew could do with her as they pleased. One particular incident would make Capone a supernova. It was on an island where the rich flourished and the women were all married. The Firetanks were looking to step up their reputations and Capone was equally intrigued to pillage their homes. One night, he appeared in a fancy restaurant and ate there like normal. Suddenly, as he left, from his back came smoke. From the smoke, came the crew, covering their faces in masks.

When they finally attacked, gunshots were heard and screams accompanied them. The women were taken inside of the captain and the only thing left were the husbands, dead with gunshots to their heads. Capone, being the only live witness, mentioned that the smoke obscured his vision and the gunshots caused him to flee the scene. There inside, the women were of many shapes and sizes. The ones who were past their prime were sent to the bucks, which were trained to mount human women. There would be shows to see how long the women could last or if they could last at all. The women who were still in good shape were raped and passed on from man to man. After that, their jewels and valuables were stolen and they were dumped back to their husbands, now dead. The Firetank pirates disappeared for a little but then reappeared after the women buried their husbands and collected their insurance, putting them through the same situation. As they demanded, the money they had was now in the possession of the Firetanks and the women had no desire or will to live. Not wanting middle-aged women past their prime, they were shot and dumped into the ocean.

The next day, the bodies of the widows lay scattered all over the ocean. Capone would see them and go inside, being disgusted by them. "I know I told you to keep me clean, but what I saw was just unprofessional." He told his subordinate as he put on his napkin. "I apologize for the mess, father." The subordinate said, serving his captain his breakfast. "Then again, they weren't that attractive to begin with." The Marines came to the gory scene, seeing the bodies and the Firetank's ship sailing over the horizon.


End file.
